


Felix Gets Cucked

by panpinecone



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuckolding, Derogatory Language, Jealousy, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: A good omega waits for their alpha's knot. Locus wants to be a good omega, but it's easier said than done.





	Felix Gets Cucked

Locus would wait for Felix.

Felix was his alpha, of course Locus would wait for him.

Except Felix was out on a scouting mission and Locus had no idea when he’d be back. It was an important mission, one that Locus was reluctant to jeopardize by calling him back to base.

Besides, Locus was managing fine on his own.

As soon as he felt the telltale twinge deep in his bones, under his skin, within his cunt, he hightailed it to their room and locked himself inside. Despite his discomfort, he kept his armor on to ensure that his scent wouldn’t spread as easily.

The door could withstand bullets, but an entire base of crazed alphas incessantly pounding on it? Locus didn’t dare take the chance.

So he sat on Felix’s bed and waited.

And waited.

Just a little more...

_Where was Felix?_

Locus’s heat was growing unbearable. His armor felt horribly tight, irritating every inch of his skin, and yet he still found himself craving touch, to say nothing of the desolate void between his legs. He yearned to be filled, _ached_ for it, and knew his only salvation would be an alpha’s cock.

A sharp stab of pain had him curling in on himself, breath coming short and fast. His hands reflexively wrapped around his abdomen, but it was no use. Wave after wave of pain radiated through him, with little respite in between.

His willpower crumbled as he grew desperate to stop the pain however he could.

_Where was Felix!?_

Locus checked his HUD.

A little over an hour had passed since his heat started.

Locus writhed on Felix’s bed and waited some more.

He lasted two hours.

Any alpha would do.

 

* * *

 

Sharkface would never have guessed that _Locus_ , of all people, was an omega.

Maybe if he’d had some sort of clue, he wouldn’t have been nearly as surprised by Locus’s unannounced visit to his room, or the heady scent he brought with him despite his armor.

But it just so happened that Sharkface hadn’t had any inkling whatsoever, and the realization that Locus, his _boss_ , was an omega who was firmly in the throes of heat?

It was entirely too much for his unprepared alpha brain to handle.

“Are you paying _any_ attention?”

Sharkface snapped himself to back into the moment. “...What?”

Locus let out a low growl and said, “Felix isn’t here. I can’t go to a subordinate, but we’ve established you as a partner, and you seem levelheaded enough.” He paused. “Considering.”

Sharkface couldn’t bring himself to feel offended by the unsubtle jab, still reeling over the fact that _Locus_ was in _heat_. And according to what he’d said, he needed Sharkface for...

Not _that_ , surely?

Locus hunched over, hands over his belly, and Sharkface instinctively stepped forward to steady him by the shoulders.

“What do you need?” was all Sharkface could think to ask.

Locus shuddered in his grip, breath ragged and voice stilted. “Felix isn’t here. _I need an alpha_.”

“You...” Sharkface’s instincts were rapidly winning out over any sense of decorum he possessed, but he had to be _certain_. He respected Locus too much to settle for anything less. “You want me to help you until Felix gets back?”

Locus cried out and hunched over again, then panted out, “... _Please_...”

Well, that was that. Sharkface wouldn’t dream of denying an omega in heat, much less one he considered his boss. “How long has it been?” he asked as he began working off Locus’s armor.

“T- Two hours and twelve minutes...”

“ _What?”_ Sharkface fumbled with a piece of armor. “Why the hell did you wait so fucking long?”

“For Felix...”

Sure, it was easy to pick out the undercurrent of Felix’s scent amidst the rest of Locus’s omega pheromones, a sign of the alpha who’d claimed him, the one his body was unabashedly crying out for, but...

“ _Two hours?”_ Sharkface shook his head, finishing with the last of Locus’s armor and guiding him towards the bed. “That’s some willpower, alright.”

Willpower that Sharkface himself was steadily losing the longer he spent in Locus’s presence. If his scent had been strong before, removing his armor had increased it tenfold.

Sharkface ripped off his own armor with none of the care he’d shown for Locus’s and clambered onto the bed. Locus spread open his legs, and without preamble, Sharkface entered him.

Immediately, the tension left Locus’s face and he let out a long sigh.

“Better?” Sharkface asked.

“Yes,” Locus gasped, hands finally leaving his abdomen to rest at his sides. “Move.”

Sharkface didn’t need to be told twice.

 

* * *

 

Felix stepped into the base and immediately smelled it.

Locus’s heat.

It was always so irregular, Felix could never plan around it. But whatever, making Locus wait was half the fun.

Felix liked it when he begged.

Walking farther into the base, Felix noticed furtive glances being thrown his way, accompanied by a backdrop of intermittent whispering. The more it happened, the more it irritated him. It was like they’d never seen an alpha on the way to knot his omega. Or maybe they were jealous.

They damn well _should_ be, Locus was a goddamn delight to knot.

Felix’s self-satisfied grin faltered as he realized Locus’s scent wasn’t coming from their room, but somewhere else altogether.

Had the poor bastard ended up locking himself in a storage closet when his heat hit? As entertaining a mental image as it was, Felix didn’t let himself grin again. He walked on, ignoring the stares and mutters from the pirates, focused solely on following Locus’s scent, right to—

Oh, _hell no_.

 

* * *

 

Sharkface wasn’t sure how long he’d been fucking Locus for, staving off his own orgasm in the name of prolonging their pleasure, when a loud bang at the door had the two of them freezing in each other’s grip.

“ _LOCUS!”_ Felix’s enraged yell echoed in the hall.

Locus’s eyes widened and his nails dug into Sharkface’s back.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine,” Sharkface murmured, stroking his shoulder. “You waited as long as you could. I haven’t even knotted you.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Locus said, but loosened his hold all the same.

“OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!”

Another bang.

Sharkface frowned. “Do you want me to?”

Locus hesitated.

“I KNOW YOU AND FISH BREATH ARE IN THERE!”

Several bangs.

Locus looked towards the door, then raised an eyebrow at Sharkface. “We should wait until he’s calmed down,” he suggested.

“I like the way you think.”

 

* * *

 

Felix slumped to his knees in front of the door, having lost the strength to keep pounding at it or calling out for Locus.

That didn’t mean his fury had diminished in the slightest.

He was pissed.

_Livid_.

Locus was _his_ , what the fuck was he doing with that fish freak? Getting fucked by him, maybe eventually even _claimed_ by him...

Felix growled at the images running through his mind.

That little omega _slut_.

Had he been waiting for the perfect opportunity? Just fucking waiting until his heat struck when Felix wasn’t around, all so he could go spread his legs for the next alpha that came along? Because Fish Stick was most definitely nothing but the next alpha, a fucking embarrassment to even work with. There were plenty of better choices among the pirates. Hell, even the counselor’s creepy beta dick had to be a step up. If Locus’s broken omega brain had stopped to think for two damn seconds, he’d have realized that.

But Sharkface? _Really?_

It made no fucking sense.

Unless Locus _was_ thinking clearly.

He chose Sharkface on purpose, didn’t he?

To _humiliate_ Felix, to make him look like an alpha that couldn’t keep his bitch in line.

Who did Locus think he was!? If it wasn’t for Felix, he’d be _nowhere!_ The only reason he’d even survived the army was because of Felix. Everyone knew drafted omegas were as good as trash, just a way to boost troop morale. No one would ever want them after they were discharged, not when they’d gotten fucked by all their fellow soldiers a hundred times over.

Yeah, yeah, drafting was ‘random’ and breeding status had ‘no effect’ on the selection process, but everyone knew the omegas-to-alphas-and-betas ratio was a little _too_ perfect. The only thing omegas could look forward to in the army was becoming intimately acquainted with everyone in the barracks.

And Locus? He would’ve been absolutely _destroyed_ if Felix hadn’t stepped in and taken him under his wing. No one had any doubt who Locus belonged to after Felix had thoroughly fucked his omega brains out. It didn’t deter some of the more determined alphas among them, but it hadn’t been long before Felix made it clear that he was not an alpha to be messed with.

Him _or_ his property.

Because that was what Locus had been ever since then, his property. His partner, his omega, his very own bitch to do with whatever he pleased.

_His_.

Felix had done so much for him, and this was how Locus was repaying him? By being a goddamn slut for Mr. Whaletail, completely tarnishing Felix’s reputation as an alpha?

No...

_No, Felix wouldn’t stand for that!_

He started bashing the door again, unable to even articulate words anymore. All he could do was growl and scream in unbridled rage. He sat there, slamming his fists against the hard metal, consumed by betrayal, jealousy, humiliation, and everything in between.

He yelled and yelled until he yelled himself hoarse, barely registering Sharkface’s muffled shout for him to shut the fuck up.

 

* * *

 

Locus’s original intention had been to rely on Sharkface for temporary relief, just until Felix got back. It was why he’d kept Sharkface from knotting him when it could’ve otherwise brought a swift end to his heat.

Unfortunately, if Felix’s renewed assault on the door was any indication, things weren’t going to work out quite like Locus had envisioned.

He tilted his hips to meet Sharkface’s thrusts, feeling another orgasm approaching. He’d already lost count of how many he’d had, but it wasn’t important anyway. All that mattered was the alpha cock plunging into him and the knot he’d eventually get.

Felix’s knot, ideally.

But that was looking less and less likely.

Locus considered his options.

As much as he’d like to wait for Felix to calm down, it was clear that he’d be left to wait for a very long time. Locus wouldn’t mind that, not with Sharkface there to keep the heat’s symptoms at bay, but...

That wasn’t fair to Sharkface.

He’d gone above and beyond what could be expected of him, staving off his own orgasm to keep fucking Locus, to avoid knotting him. His touches and movements were strong and steady, but far from the crazed roughness most alphas would resort to.

Sharkface fucked efficiently.

Locus could appreciate that.

He mulled over his options, feeling pressure building within him.

Well...

Felix _had_ been getting on his nerves lately. Too reckless, too confrontational. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing for Locus to clearly broadcast his displeasure for once.

After all, Felix could always reclaim him, right?

“Wait,” he spoke, tightening his legs around Sharkface. “Stay.”

Sharkface stilled his hips. How he possessed enough self-control to do so, Locus had no idea.

“Stay? You mean... Knot you?”

“Yes.”

Sharkface stared down at him for long enough that Locus’s pleasure began to ebb away, leaving him trembling with longing.

“Are you sure?” Sharkface asked.

“ _Yes_.”

Sharkface’s eyes narrowed and he glanced back at the door, still reverberating with Felix’s hits. Apparently making up his mind, he turned back to Locus and adjusted their position, leaning over and nearly bending him in two.

“Alright,” Sharkface said. “But... Let me...”

Locus blinked up at him. “Wh- What...?”

Sharkface said nothing more, tilting his head down to nose along Locus’s jaw. Locus stayed put, welcoming the touch, but still yearning for his delayed orgasm. Sharkface started peppering kisses along his jaw, and gradually trailed his mouth up to Locus’s, pressing firmly but gently.

Locus sighed into the kiss, lips tingling from the stimulation. Sharkface slid their mouths together, the movement languid, and Locus could hardly stand it.

His ensuing plea was swallowed up by Sharkface. Locus jerked his hips and squeezed around Sharkface’s cock, hoping it would spur him into action, but it was no use. Sharkface continued taking his time, kissing Locus deep, driving him to desperation.

There was only so much an immobile alpha cock could help soothe his heat, and Locus was rapidly reaching that limit.

Sharkface pulled back and Locus gasped in relief.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” Sharkface said.

“ _Knot_. _Me_.”

Sharkface smirked down at him. “My pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

Felix slumped against the door, too tired to do anything but breathe in Locus’s scent. It bore an undercurrent of Felix’s own, his sole consolation that Locus was still _his_ despite everything.

No pirates had walked by the hall since Felix began his tirade, for which he was both thankful and furious. He had no desire to be seen in such a sorry state, so powerless to do anything as another alpha fucked his omega, but releasing his aggression on the unfeeling door had quickly lost its charm.

He just needed to _rip someone to shreds_.

All of a sudden, the heady scent of heat that surrounded him began to fade, and Felix’s heart jumped to his throat.

_Locus, you_ **_whore_** _!_

 

* * *

 

The moment the door slid open, Locus was hit with a tidal wave of alpha pheromones.

It was overwhelming, but given that Sharkface had preemptively stepped in front of him, his abrupt stagger hopefully went unnoticed.

He steeled himself and took stock of the situation.

Sharkface and Felix both stood their ground and growled at each other, fists clenched and teeth probably bared beneath their helmets. It was bad, but not as bad as Locus had been preparing himself for.

“Mind not stinking up my room?” Sharkface grumbled at Felix.

“Sorry, pal, the fish stink’s _all_ you,” Felix hissed back.

Locus took a breath and stepped around Sharkface, grateful when he wasn’t stopped, and cautiously approached Felix. Once he was close enough, standing opposite him across the threshold of Sharkface’s room, Locus spoke.

“You weren’t here. I waited as long as I could.”

Felix’s stance didn’t relax. “ _Right_. So you went and got yourself claimed like a fucking slut?”

Locus bit back a sigh. “It’s unfortunate, but I fail to see how it’s a problem,” he said. “You can reclaim me during my next heat.”

“What, so you can spend every day until then with Fish Stick’s fish dick up your cunt?” Felix snarled.

“ _Felix_.”

“No, _fuck this_ , I’m out,” Felix snapped, taking a few steps away before abruptly stopping and looking at Sharkface.

Locus tensed.

“Hey, word of advice?” Felix called. “Don’t stick your dick in crazy.” He looked back towards Locus. “... _Again_.”

And then he walked away, leaving Locus devastated in his wake.


End file.
